


How It Should Have Happened

by Live_Long_and_ExploreJC



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fighting, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC/pseuds/Live_Long_and_ExploreJC
Summary: How the ending of the Wonder Woman movie should have happened.





	How It Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DC Comics or Wonder Woman. I did use a lot of the actual action. I was upset at how the ending went though it was still really good. I hope you enjoy my version!

She hits the ground hard from the force of the explosion and there is a deafening silence. Diana tries to recover as Steve runs up to her and talks to her. She can’t understand what he is trying to tell her. He turns to see the plane moving. Steve hands her a watch while saying some final words and runs toward the plane. Diana shouts after him and he slows but stopping the plane is a priority. Diana watches him leave and turns back toward Ares. 

Ares comes forth from the fire adorned in his new armor. Diana lunges but is quickly knocked back. She fights against everything that is thrown at her. They move on top one of the buildings, lasso against swords as the weapons facility explodes and burns nearby. Diana throws Ares off balance, but he recovers quickly, lifting her by the throat. 

“Is that all you have to offer?” he taunts.

Diana is back on the ground and Ares wraps her in increasingly constricting tank treads. Diana struggles to break free as they get tighter and she manages to free an arm. 

“It is futile to imagine you can win. Give up Diana.”

Diana looks over at her new companions to see they are unarmed now. They are being surrounded by German soldiers. She sees them huddle together as they know the end is near. She knows she can’t give up and leave them helpless. She is stronger than this. Diana looks up at the clouds as she sees the plane disappear into them. 

“Steve,” she whispers as if he could hear her. The whisper holds the plea, the love, and the hope she feels.

Steve looks back to see the flames on the ground. He laughs like a lunatic, both relieved of the success of the plan so far but fearful of his part. He looks back at the bombs. Diana realizes his plan and whispers his name with a hope and desperation for him. She sees the blast as the plane explodes and a glow is reflected off the clouds. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO,” she screams. She feels electricity run through her. It’s as if a dam is released. She feels a buzz of power coursing through her veins. With her newfound power, she breaks her bonds. Rage and grief have taken over. In a fury, she takes out a battalion of Germans. 

“Yes, Diana take them all. Finally, you see. Look at this world. Mankind did this. Not me. They are ugly, filed with hatred. Weak. Just like your Captain Trevor. Gone. And left you nothing. And for what? Pathetic. He deserved to burn.”

She flings herself on top of him in rage and punches him over and over. Every blow carries her pain, her questions on why this had to happen, and her grief. He pushes her off into a tank. Dr. Maru is forced from her car and she rolls toward Diana.

“Look at her and tell me I am wrong.”

Diana looks at this woman. The women responsible for creating the gas, the gas that killed the innocent village, the gas that would kill thousands but killed Steve in his sacrifice. Maru’s mask is torn off her face in the wind, revealing a very burned and scarred face. She looks at Diana in fear but still shows some pride in herself with a defiant glint in her eye. Diana, still emotional, grabs a tank. She deserves the punishment of death.

“She is the perfect example of these humans and unworthy of your sympathy in every way. Destroy her Diana. You know that she deserves it. They all do.”

She is about to crush her. But she hears Steve’s voice calling her in her head. She flashes back to their last conversation now with clarity.

“I have to go.”

“Steve, whatever it is, I can do it. I can do it.”

“No, it has to be me. It has to be me. Let me do it. I can save today. You can save the world.” He paused. “I wish we had more time,” he said, wishing they didn’t have to deal with the war.

“What are you saying?”

“I love you.”

Reality comes rushing back. She breathes as it brings calmness and some tears. She realizes that if she kills Maru it would be against her beliefs and stooping to Ares’s level. Looking at Maru, she sees the pain in her eyes of what she has gone through. The cruelty is a way of revenge against a world that caused her injury. But Diana also sees love, humanity, and hope. She drops the tank as Maru runs.

“You are wrong. They are everything you say. But so much more,” she says, enlightened. 

She deflects the projectiles Ares flies at her. He falls back and summons lightning from the heavens. Steve died to save humanity. He knew they are not perfect. Diana sees that humans are not all good. They have their flaws, but love lives in everyone.

“They do not deserve you.”

“It is not about deserve. It is about what you believe. And I believe in love.” She says, confidence and fierceness in her voice.

“I will destroy you!” Ares yells, angrily.

Ares summons more lightning and directs it at Diana. She harnesses it and rises to the sky.  
“Goodbye, brother.”

She gathers her strength and focuses. In a final move, she strikes down Ares with all her power. 

The smoke clears as dawn rises. She looks around to see soldiers rising, realizing it is all over. They hug each other as sides no longer mean anything. This is the love she saw. There is still hope for them. She watches everyone come together and celebrate that the war is over. Sadness fills her again as the one person she loves is not here to celebrate. He is not here to see the payoff of their hard fight. 

“I knew you would save the world,” a husky, familiar voice says.

Diana turns to see Steve. His clothes are a little torn. Dirt and smoke are smeared across his face. But he is smiling. She is ecstatic and runs toward him into his arms.

“Steve! How-?” She pulls back and holds his face in her hands. She can’t believe it’s him.

“I had a timed grenade in my pocket. Luckily, there was a parachute on board, so I strapped it on. When I got to a high enough altitude, I released the grenade in the back of the plane and jumped. I fell just far enough from the blast that I wasn’t hurt too badly”

“I am glad you made it. I love you”

Steve smiles, and they kiss with all the passion they can muster. The relief that they are together again fills them. The kiss ends but they still hold each other, foreheads together. Their friends rush over in excitement to see Steve again. They all celebrate and congratulate each other.

Now:  
She sits at her desk holding Steve’s watch. She reflects on their life together. He died about a decade ago, but she cherished the time they had. They got to live the life he talked about the night of their first dance. She misses him but is happy for the time they had.


End file.
